danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reimiya Inori
}} Inori Reimiya (Japanese: 灵宮祈 Reimiya Inori) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair and a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. During the killing game, she is the holder of Death Crest (Japanese: 死の紋章 Shi no Monshō). Reimiya is described as a blessing from the god that descend to the earth to bring salvation to the entire land. She is the heiress of the Reimiya Family and has a strong sense of duty as the shrine guardian. She is the Super High School Level Shrine Maiden (Japanese: 超高校級の「巫女」 chō kōkō-kyū no “miko”). Appearance Reimiya.jpg|Reimiya's full appearance. Personality Reimiya is a generally calm and soft person who is able to render people who talk to her feel relaxed. She loves to smile and doesn't want to trouble people because of her. She is very reliable and someone you can depends. In the shrine, Reimiya was raised to become an independent person who's capable of performing a perfect duty. Reimiya also adores urban legend and horror stuff, often scares her classmates with horror folklore that she knows. While very knowledgeable about Japanese tradition, she is looking forward to study the other country's tradition. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Shrine Maiden Reimiya earned her intense training as a shrine maiden on early age. She has been traveled around Japan to visit a shrine to another shrine to receive its shrine guardians blessing for her. Reimiya is said could summon gods and goddess into her body. Therefore, unlike the common shrine maiden who only served one god, she serves many of them. To become a shaman, Reimiya had to undergo very intensive training specific to the kuchiyose miko at young age. She was taught by her aunt who taught her about the techniques required to be in control of her trance state that can be done by rituals including washing with cold water, regular purifying, abstinence and observation of the common taboos like death, illness and blood. She would also study how to communicate with God and spirits of the deceased, as a medium, being possessed by those spirit. This was achieved by chanting and dancing, thus therefore Reimiya was taught melodies and intonations that were used in songs, prayers and magical formulas, supported by drum and rattlers. Crest of Death History ''Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair'' Pre-Mutual Killing Game Reimiya was believed as God's sacred child since she was born. The main reason was she was able to smile in the next day after she was born. Her parents dearly loved her, showing their unlimited affection towards their blessed child. In the modern era, Reimiya is often seen at Shinto shrines, where she assists with shrine functions, perform ceremonial dances, offer omikuji fortune telling, and sell souvenirs. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? I speculate that she would keep breathing until the end. She is the user of the "Death" crest, so... Trivia *Inori (祈) means "prayer", Rei (灵) means "spiritual world" or "spirit", and Miya (宮) means "shrine." All names referencing to her talent. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Create vs. Destroy Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Capricorn Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive